Protectors of the Pharaoh: The Beginning
by kilnorc
Summary: A young boy recieves a message from the Gods. First he loses his family, then his innocence. Dedicated to Dragon's maidens
1. Chapter 1

**Protectors of the Pharaoh**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC**

**Kilnorc: Hey there! I've been putting this off for awhile, along with my other fics as well, AHAHAHA! Anyhoo...here's the back story, or past life of Brian Berg...the Guardian of Pharaoh Atemu...enjoy!**

**Also, since she helped me come up with this idea, and helped me in a lot of ways with it...so this chappy is dedicated to her!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At a young age, Malik Ishtar was taught about the Egyptian history, from the famous Pharaoh down to the monsters they summoned. He sat there on his bed, waiting for something to happen. His sister, Ishizu knocked on his door.

"Malik? Odion and I are going to some new caverns he found, do you want to come with?" she asked through the door. The young Egyptian teen stood up and walked to the door. "Sure," he said. Without another word, the three of them set off to this new cavern, somewhere deep inside of the sands of their home, Egypt.

After a long while, the three Ishtars reached a tomb, smaller than the Pharaoh's, but still pretty good size. "Sister...where are we?" Malik asked in awe as he looked around the room. Racks of ancient weapons from swords, spears and daggers lined most of the walls, while other things, such as jars and chests were scattered around.

"This, my dear brother, is the final resting place of Stafon," she told him. Malik raised an eyebrow and looked at his sister, "Who?" he asked confused. Ishizu walked along a sarcophagus in the middle of the room. "Stafon. In Egypt, in the times of the Nameless Pharaoh, he was a boy who was told by Ra and the gods themselves to protect the Pharaoh," she explained.

Malik looked around the room again, "So?" he asked his sister. Ishizu made a small smile, "Stafon, was the Pharaoh's Guardian. After the boy received the message from the gods, he trained his body and mind to their zenith. At first, he made a living by working as an assassin, but after proving himself worthy of the Guardian's role to the Pharaoh and his court of priests, he recieved the Millenium Gauntlet,".

"Wait, hold on. Millenium _Gauntlet_? I thought there were only seven Millenium Items?" Malik wondered aloud. "It was a forgotten Item when the Pharaoh disappeared, they had very few records of it, but other than that, everyone just thought it was legend," Ishizu told him as she went to the far end of the tomb. Odion was already there and Malik followed his sister.

At the end of the room, was a large tablet, about the size of the tablet depicting Priest Seto and the Pharaoh engaging in a Shadow Game. On _this_ tablet however, it showed a man holding a sword on in front of him. "Is that him?" Malik asked Ishizu.

She nodded, "Yes. If you look above him, you will see the Gauntlet," she said pointing. Malik looked up to see a large glove-like object alone. It had the Eye of Ra on the back of the hand, and it was armlength. "Do you wish to hear the tale, Malik?" Ishizu offered, glancing to her brother. He nodded, "Yeah, I'd love to," he smiled.

Before he sat down on the floor, he took another look at the tablet to see something else. It was another carving of Stafon, but this time, he stood with a woman with long hair. They both had their swords drawn and were back to back, as though they were in combat. "Who is _that_?" Malik asked.

"Yes, I remember know. That is Niri, she was the first woman to be captain of the Medji. Stafon met her after she lost someone who was very close to her. After she was accepted, he trained her and taught her everything he knew about survival and combat. However, soon after she was appointed, she was slain," Ishizu told him sadly.

-Domino City-

A teenage boy with short brown hair and blue green eyes walked down the street with his friends when he suddenly stopped. "Brian? Something wrong?" Tea Gardner asked him. "Yeah...I'm fine," he said, waving her off. Yugi could tell something was up with his friend, as could Yami, the Spirit within the Millenium Puzzle.

The Pharaoh switched bodies with Yugi and walked up to him, "Spill it, what's wrong?" he asked in his deep voice. Brian sighed and looked at the spirit, "My Pharaoh...forget it's nothing," he said brushing past him. "Brian! Hold it man, what's up wit ya?" Joey Wheeler called to him. "I have to go, I'm sorry you guys!" he yelled back, breaking into a run, leaving his friends behind in a confused state.

He stormed into his apartment, slammed the door, locked it and went directly to his bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face. He looked himself in the mirror, he knew something was coming, he just didn't know what. In his room, in it's hiding area, a large golden gauntlet began to glow a bright light. As it did so, Brian's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor unconcious.

What is about to come next...is his origin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kilnorc: hehehe hope y'all like! it's my first Egypt fic, so go easy! nyuk nyuk...ok...lemme know what ya think!**


	2. Beginning of the Tale

**Beginning of the Tale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! However, I own Brian, Stafon, and the Gauntlet that they possess. thank you.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"So, c'mon, Ishizu. Tell me what happened to him,"_

_"You are impatient, you know that? Very well. Here's how it goes...,"_

-Egypt: 5,000 Years Ago-

A young boy, about twelve years old or so, wandered throughout the streets of his village, on a mission. His mission was given to him by his father and mother, who handed him the supplies he needed for this mission.

He stepped up to one of the many stands of the market place and peeked over the table. "Ah! Stafon, good to see you. On another raid for your family?" the elderly lady on the other side asked him with a gentle smile.

The boy nodded, his brown hairbouncing as he did, "Yes, Micah," he replied. The old woman chuckled and leaned over the counter. "Well, you know the drill little one," she said holding out her hands.

Stafon handed her a burlap sack and a small bag of coins. She took the objects, then proceeded into placing various fruits and meat into the sack. After a few moments, she handed the sack back **(hey that rhymes! COOL!)** to Stafon.

"Thank you, Micah," he said clutching the bag with both hands. "Are you sure you can carry that?" Micah asked the boy. He nodded, "I'm sure. See you later, Micah!" he told her before merging into the bustling crowd. The elderly woman shook her head, "Kids," she murmured before going back to work.

Stafon walked along his route, his blue green eyes scanning for anything new. Every now and then he would stop and adjust his sandals, who had too much sand in them. "Every day, no matter how much I try, I always get these stupid things filled with sand," he muttered as he hopped around, trying to pry them off his feet.

He spent about a couple of minutes until his sandals were finally sand free. He put them back on his feet, and reached for his sack, but he couldn't find it anywhere. He looked all around him, the sack of food was gone. "Oh Ra...," he groaned.

"You really should keep your eyes on the prize, Big Brother," a sly voice said in his ear. He turned to see his sister, grinning madly, holding the sack in her hand. He cursed and shook his head, "You made your point," he took the sack and lugged it over his shoulder, "What are you doing out here anyway, Eve?" he asked his younger sister.

Eve ran a hand through her long black hair, "Mother and Father were getting worried. They sent you for food and you hadn't come back yet, so I decided to come after you," she explained to him. Stafon growled, "You shouldn't have come out here alone, Eve. Remember, there are bad people out here; thieves, slavers, and Ra knows what else," he reminded her as they walked back to the their hut together.

She rolled her eyes and put her arms behind her head as she walked, "If I shouldn't come out here alone, why can you?" she challenged her brother. He glanced at Eve, "Because, I'm able to take care of myself, Eve. I can hold my own in a fight. You cannot," he pointed out.

Eve glared at him, but kept her tongue as they entered their small home. "Stafon, is that you?" a woman's voice asked from the room next to them. Stafon placed the bag on the floor, "Yes Mother. Eve is with me," he called back. A woman with short black hair and blue eyes cameinto the room and scowled at Eve, "You know the rules. Nor you or I leave this building without someone else with us,".

Stafon left his mother and daughter and went out to the back part of his home to find his father sitting at a corner, hunched over something. He crept up on him, and put his hands around his father's eyes. The man stopped his work and lifted his head, "That's either my son, or my daughter's hands are getting bigger," he joked.

The boy let go and sat down next to him, "Very funny," he mumbled. His father chuckled and ruffled his hair, "What do you need, Stafon?" he asked as he continued his work. Stafon leaned over to see daggers, along with bits of metal, wood and rope were gathered in neat seperate piles. "What are you working on?" he asked curiously.

His father massaged his fingers, "I'm working on new types of battle weapons. I figure if I can make small, yet effective weapons, I can propose to the Pharaoh to use them in his army. Maybe he will pay us and we can live in a safer part of the village," he said thoughtfully.

Stafon raised his eyebrows, "Any luck?" he asked. His father scratched his chin, "Very little. It seems I'm missing something but I don't know what," he said as he placed a few bits of metal together, snapping them into place. "Maybe if you pray to Ra at the temple tomorrow, he can help you with it," Stafon suggested.

The man laughed, "Perhaps he will my son, perhaps he will,". The two of them kept on talking about their day and helping each other on the odd project until Ra's light faded over the horizon and Stafon's mother called them to the dinnertable.

The dinner was small, smaller than most meals for most people, but it was filling. Afterwards, they locked up their home and retreated to their beds. It was this night, that Stafon would receive a calling that would change his life forever. For better _and_ for worse.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's the update for the Protectors of the Pharaoh! I do hope you all like!**


	3. Dream and Loss

**Dream and Loss**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh! I just own the Gauntlet, Brian, and Stafon.**

**Kilnorc: Sorry for the long wait folks, I've had the WORST case of writer's block. So hope this makes up for it.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Stafon found himself in a large field, filled with boulders and trees. "What the...hello?" he called out. Only the silence answered him. Still looking around, he sat down. The sky was riddled with thousands of stars and themoon. Though it was full and bright, it didn't cast any light on the field.

"Stafon."

Stafon turned his head to the direction of the voice. "Hello? Who's there?" Again, silence until a bright light had shone. "Stafon, listen to me and listen well, the new pharaoh will come soon and you have a duty to protect him," a deep and mighty voice said over head. Looking up, Stafon saw the God protecting the pharaohs through out history.

"What am I to do? How can I protect a pharaoh?" he asked the being. "When the time comes, you will know what to do, young one. For know, hone your skills to their peak, because when the time is right...you will be tested like never before!" it said before disappearing.

Stafon jerked awake afterward. He sat up and looked around his dark room. The moonlight poured through his window, giving some light.

He sighed and put his hands over his face, "Note to self, no cheese before bed," he muttered. He lied back down and stared out at night sky through his window. He could see the moon and the stars surrounding it. Taking deep breaths, he turned over and closed his eyes.

Deep sleep was about to overtake him when he heard the animals that his family owned start to make all kinds of noise. Groaning, Stafon crawled out of bed and was about to exit the room when Eve woke up, "Where are you going, big brother?" she asked sleepily. "Stupid animals are messing around, I'll take care of it. Go back to sleep, Eve," he whispered back to her.

Stafon strapped a large knife he recieved from his father a month earlier and checked the blade. There was always the chance of cobras or scorpions, and Stafon didn't want to go unprepared. He pushed open the wooden door and made his way around to the side of his home, to the stable where the animals were kept.

The young Egyptian entered the stable and went to his family's horse, which was thrashing around like crazy. "Easy boy. What's the matter?" Stafon asked the colt soothingly as he petted him. He put his head against the horse's and hummed a song that always worked for him. Soon after, the horse was calmed down and Stafon left him to check on the other animals.

After he calmed them down, he checked their food and water, "What is with you guys?" he asked them. He turned back and headed to the stable door to regain some sleep. The colt he tended to earlier began thrashing around again just as he opened the door. Stafon turned around, "What's wrong?" he asked. He turned back and the last thing he saw was a gleaming blade slashing at him from the darkness.

-Later-

When he came around, all Stafon could see was a blur. He blinked a few times to see that he wasn't at his home. He was in another person's home. He tried to move, but he yelled as pain shot through his entire body.

He heard someone come running, "Oh thank Ra! Stafon, you're awake!" a woman's voice asked. Stafon saw the woman come into few, "Micah? Is that you?" he asked weakly. The old woman from the market place sat down next to him and held a cup of water, "Here, drink this,". The boy took the cup and began to drink. As the cool water poured down his dry throat, Stafon was grateful.

He set the cup down and, despite the pain, he sat up straight and finally got a good luck at himself. Most of his body was wrapped in bandages and some of them were bloodsoaked. He also saw burn marks and felt his face. Bandages covered half his face as well.

The injured young man looked at the old woman, "Micah, what happened to me?" he asked slowly. Micah lowered her head and the boy began to get a bad feeling in his gut. "Micah...what happened?" he asked again. "It's been three days, Stafon. Three nights ago, your home was attacked by bandits, andwas burned down. My son, Mikhail, ran inside to help. He found you underneath a pile of burning wood, a large gash across your face. He saved you and the horse, but...," Micah trailed off.

Stafon's eyes began to water, "No...," he whispered, shaking his head. The old woman broke down in tears, "Your family didn't make it Stafon. The house erupted into an inferno while Mikhail went back inside. He was too late," she sobbed. "Was...was anything recovered?" Stafon asked as he choked back tears. Micah nodded and walked to the other end of the room. She came back with a bundle in her hands.

The orphan took it and unwrapped it. Inside were the knife his father gave him, and his sister's necklace. He unsheathed the knife and gazed at the blade, his reflection staring back at him. The happy boy that he was before was gone. Now he was an orphan. His hand shook with rage, causing the blade to tremble.

"Stafon...?" Micah asked. Stafon screamed in both pain and rage, then hurled the knife as hard as he could at the wall. The knife became stuck fast, creating a large crack in the wall. Micah stared in shock at the knife as Stafon, in spite of his wounds and pain, fled the house and ran into the village.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: It's rather sad, isn't it? Again, sorry for the long wait. Hope ya like, R and R peoples!**


	4. Vengeance

**Vengeance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! cuz if i did...i'd be VERY RICH MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Stafon ran through the streets of his village, pain coursing through him with every step he took. His tears flew behind him as he tried to escape the news that had reached his heart. Within what seemed like seconds, he was badly hurt and his family was gone forever. All because of the bandits that roamed the sands of Egypt.

He reached the edges of the village and snapped his head back to the sky. Ra was about to go down behind a mountain. Stafon fell to his knees and slumped over in the sand, mourning for his family.

Nearby, Mikhail and Micah stood there watching him. "How did you know he'd be here?" Micah asked her son. Mikhail's eyes never left the mourning soul, "Whenever he would disappear for awhile, his parents sent me to find him. Every time, he's come here. Whether he lost a pet, or when he was deep in thought, he'd be here," he explained.

Micah looked back to the boy, "Is there anything we can do for him?". Mikhail nodded and walked up to the boy, placing his hand on his shoulder. Stafon shook him off, "Go away...," he hissed. Mikhail knelt down and hugged him. Stafon tried to push him away, but it was no use. He just broke down.

-----

A few weeks past and Stafon's injuries finally healed. The scars were visible if looked at hard enough, but otherwise, no one could tell. He remained quiet most of the time as he helped Micah with her stand in the marketplace. He kept his father's blade at his hip at all times, as a reminder. Things were finally getting back to normal when something happened he never thought could.

It happened the day before worship, one of the busiest days in the marketplace. People would come and buy offerings for Ra and the other Gods. "I don't see the point...," he muttered as he filled bags of food. Micah and Mikhail looked at him, "See the point to what?" she asked him. "I don't see the point...of worshipping the gods when they take away what you love," he replied.

Micah looked sternly at him, "Stafon...what happened to you and your family was a terrible tragedy. They were dear friends to us too, but we do not blame Ra or the other gods. You shouldn't either,". Stafon glared at her, "Don't tell me, what I should or should not do, Micah," he growled. Both Micah and her son stared him down before Stafon grunted and brushed past them and entered the home.

-That Night-

Stafon entered the room where he had thrown his knife into the wall. It was still there, after all this time. Mikhail had tried to remove it, with his strength and tools, but it still wouldn't come out. Stafon gripped the handle of the blade and pulled. Immediately it came out of the wall, sending little bits of clay to the floor.

"I should've stayed inside...I should've been there with them. I could've saved them," he murmured to himself. "Do you really think that, Stafon?" Micah asked from behind him. He looked at the dirt covered blade, "Yes...,". The old woman sat down on a stool and looked at him, "If you had gone back...you would be dead as well," she pointed out.

Before Stafon could reply, a loud thump outside made his head snap to the side. "Get Mikhail and stay inside," he whispered to Micah. The old woman had heard the noise and nodded before walking to wake her son. The orphan gripped the knife tighter and slowly exited the hut and looked around.

The moon covered the sand with it's light, making it easy to see. "Whoever is out here, come out and face me!" he challenged. He walked around the area, eyes sharp to see any movement. _I know I heard something out here,_ he thought as he continued his patrol. He went all the way around the house to find no trace of anyone. "Must've been a stray animal," he figured as he opened the door.

He stopped in his tracks at what was inside. Mikhail and Micah were dead. In pools of their own blood on the floor, the killers either standing around them or searching through stuff. The leader of the killers turned around and grinned at the boy. "Well well well...look who it is boys. I thought we got rid of you," he said smirking at Stafon.

Stafon then realized it was these people that killed his family. His father...his mother...Eve. His knuckles turned white as he held onto the knife handle tightly. The gang gathered in front of him, holding their bloodied weapons. "Now...let's see. You have a choice, boy. You can either join us, seeing as your an orphan...or you can die tonight," the leader offered.

The orphan answered by running directly into the group of bandits, slashing his knife at anything and everything in reach. What started out as seven bandits became four bandits in the first few swipes. Stafon cut them down by slashing their throats. The bandit leader's face turned to one of surprise, then back to normal, "Looks like you made your choice," he chuckled as he brought out a sword.

The last three bandits soon succumbed to Stafon's bloody knife and the leader was the only one left standing. The blood from the murderers covered Stafon's clothing, matted his hair together, and was splashed against his flesh. "You...you killed my family!" he screamed as he cut a large gash into the leader's chest. "You killed my friends!" he took another swipe at the leader. "Now...I will kill you!" he rushed at the man, knife in stabbing position.

The leader sidestepped Stafon and threw him against the wall. The boy fell to his knees as the leader walked over the bodies of his followers, "I'll admit...you have the skills to be a bandit of the desert, boy. But...I don't like competition," he said as he raised his sword over Stafon's head, "Time to join your family,". With that, he thrusted the blade down as hard as he could, only to be stopped by Stafon's bare hands.

His own blood flowed down his arms as he held onto the deadly weapon. The bandit looked in shock, he had greater strength than this boy, but the boy was holding the blade at bay. Stafon raised his head and looked into the eyes of the destroyer of his family. His eyes were that of a demon, fiery and merciless. He pushed the sword upward hard, hitting the bandit hard in the face.

Stunned, the bandit leader stumbled backward, allowing Stafon to retrieve his knife. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as loud as he could as he ran directly into the bandit. They both stood there, unmoving. The bandit leader looked down at him, and tried to speak, but the only thing that came from his lips was his own blood. Stafon stepped back, pulling the knife out of the bandit's heart. He watched as the man fell over dead onto his comrades.

-----

That same night, Stafon buried Micah and Mikhail in the sand. Then after taking all of his own possessions, including the horse from his family, the knife which still had fresh blood on it, a hooded robe that was stained with the bandit's blood, some food and water, and finally his sister's necklace, he torched his second home with the bandit's corpses inside.

He gazed into the fire and recalled all the memories of his family. Racing with Eve, helping his mother cook meals, and helping his father with his work. All of it was gone, even the people that took him in. He had avenged his family...but he lost something in the process.

-----

Malik stared at Ishizu as she finished. "Wow...," he simply said. Ishizu nodded, "Yes, dear brother. He, too, had a very rough life,". She checked her watch and stood up, "It's late. We need to go to bed," she told her brother. "Whoa, hang on. You ain't leaving it hanging there are you? How did he become the Pharaoh's Guardian?" he asked standing up quickly.

She shook her head, "Another time, little brother. Now, we must sleep,". Malik followed Ishizu and Odion out of the tomb, mumbling under his breath. He was really looking forward to it, but was left with an intermission.

-----

Back in Domino, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea sat in a hospital waiting room. Earlier that day, they visited Brian to see what was wrong earlier, only to find him unconcious on the bathroom floor. Now, they were at the hospital waiting for any news on him. A woman in a white coat and long red hair approached them, "Are you friends of Brian Berg?" she asked them.

They stood up, "Yeah dat's us. What's up?" Joey replied. The doctor checked her clipboard, "Well...it's the strangest thing. He's in a comatose state. We don't know what's wrong with him, we've checked everything, but we can't find anything. It's odd, it's as if his mind is no longer in his body,".

Yugi glanced sideways at the transparent spirit of Yami who stood next to him. /You thinking what I'm thinking/ Yugi asked mentally. Yami nodded /Yes, Yugi. He's in the Shadow Realm/

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's the final chappy of the first story in my past life series. HEHEHEHE. sorry if it's not good. i tried to put my ideas down the way I wanted, so here it is! ja ne!**


End file.
